April Fools
by Hogwarts914
Summary: Robin hates April First. With a burning passion. It just holds too many horrible memories for him. A small one-shot centering around Our Boy Wonder and his family, both new and old, on April Fools Day. No pairings, and rated T for blood.


**A/N: Ok, I was going to put an April Fools joke here, but that requires actual effort and thinking, so... no.**

**Just a small one-shot for April Fools Day! A little Team!Fic and some Brother!Roy, Brother!Wally, and Daddy!Bats.  
**

**By the way, I had to use Romanian instead of Romani here. I couldn't find any translators. Translations will be at the end of the paragraphs. Hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice. If I did, Robin would have gotten more attention than he actually did in the show.**

* * *

_"Mami! Mami!" Mary Grayson turned to see her newly christened eight year old son running towards her. She giggled, he was so full of energy! __**(Mommy! Mommy!) **_

_"Calma, micul meu pasăre. And what did I say about English?" she whispered, picking him up in her arms. He laughed and kicked his feet. **(Calm, my little bird)**  
_

_"But... I am not... that good... with English?" he slowly said, sticking his tiny tongue out as he stumbled over the words. Mary smiled._

_"Good job, Dick!" she encouraged. Dick brightened. "Now, come on, we are on soon!"  
_

_Dick jumped down from his mother's arms and raced towards the tent. Suddenly, a pair of strong hands grabbed him from behind, lifting him up into the air once more._

_"Hey, slow down! Wait for us!" a deep voice chuckled. Dick looked over his shoulder to see his father, who he hugged fiercely._

_"Wow, Dickie has way to much energy!" A younger voice laughed. John Grayson Jr. was very amused at his uncle and cousin's antics. Behind him were John's parents, Rick and Kayla. Mary burst into the tent._

_"We're on!" Dick's father, John Grayson Sr., quickly put his son down and they got into place. Dick looked over at his cousin, who winked._

_"Ladies and Gentlemen! Please put your hands together for The Flying Graysons! These amazing acrobats will show you great talent, and all performed without a net!" Mr. Haley's voice echoed through the circus. The Grayson family got into place with huge grins, greeted by the thunderous applause of the audience._

_"John and Mary!" said two waved and took off from opposite sides of the trapeze. John launched and brought his knees up to hook onto the bar. Mary swung into a quadruple flip, their signature move, grabbing her husband's hands and swinging to the opposite platform, John following._

_"Richard and Kayla!" the other two adults repeated the same._

_Finally, Dick heard his name. "And last, their two sons, John the Second and Dick!" That was his cue. His leaped off the platform, grabbing the bar. He swung forward and launched into the same double flip his cousin was currently doing. As they passed each other, John and Dick high fived. The two then grabbed onto the opposite bars and launched into quadruple flips, landing besides the adults perfectly. The crowd went wild._

_The act went without a hitch, until the finale. Dick landed on the platform, his breaths coming in small huffs. his tiny cheeks were pink, and he had the biggest smile on his face. His other family members were still on in the routine, and he gazed at them admiringly._

_Finally, he knew his turn was coming up. He got into position, ready to jump into his father's hold, when a sound made him look up. _

_The sight made his heart stop. The wires holding up the trapeze were being pulled, the threads slowly coming loose. He shouted to his family, "Firele, Firele!" **(The wires, the wires!)**_

_But, his warning wasn't enough. His family looked up at him with terror-filled eyes. They knew what was happening. There was no net, nothing to stop the inevitable. Horrified, Dick watched as his family fell down... down... down... until finally..._

_CRACK. A huge, horrible noise spread throughout the tent. Screams mixed into the air, and people were yelling._

_"OH MY GOD!"  
_

_"CALL 911!" _

_"ARE THEY ALRIGHT?"_

_But Dick couldn't hear anything. He just ran down from the platform to the... bodies. He sunk to his knees and nudged them. _

_"Mami... tati... cineva... vă rog! Trezește-te!" he yelled with all his might. **(Mommy... Daddy... somebody... please! Wake up!)**_

_Unfortunately, his prayers were not answered, he sat there, surrounded by their corpses, his blood-stained hands getting the red substance all over his clothes and tear-covered face as sobs wracked his body. The sound of sirens rang in the distance.  
_

Five years later, Dick Grayson, now thirteen, stared through tear-blurred eyes at the poster in his hands, the memories running through his mind. It hurt so much, but yet he was so numb.

He didn't hear the door to his Mount Justice room slide open. A big, dark figure glided into the room, wrapping his arms around the boy.

Finally, Dick put the poster down and turned into the embrace of Batman, his adopted father. The familiar feeling of his strong arms coaxed the tears out of Dick finally.

Just like before, sobs slowly exited his mouth. He shook and trembled. It only grew as two more pairs of arms joined Batman's.

"It's ok, dude," said Wally's voice, not teasing, but kind and comforting. Roy's voice was the same.

"Let it out!" he said. The two both placed light kisses on their baby brother's forehead.

Batman continued to smooth his hand through Dick's hair, muttering soothing words in Romani.

Artemis, M'gann, Superboy, and Kaldur stood in the doorway. Wally looked up to see them. He nodded.

Taking the cue, the other four joined the huddle, comforting their youngest teammate. The four didn't know what exactly happen, but they were not going to just sit around and let their little brother suffer.

For the first time in nearly two weeks, Richard "Dick" John Grayson slept peacefully, surrounding by his teammates, friends, brothers, sisters, and his father. He may have lost one family, but he gained another.

* * *

**A/N: I know, sappy! But I actually like it! I don't like writing short things, but I literally only had about an hour to do this.**

**Please, no flames, and I hope you liked it! Review! The little button is down there and it wants to be pressed!**

**See you all next time! **

**-Hogwarts914**


End file.
